Zippy Danger
'Zippy Danger '(ジッピ・デンジャー Jippi Denja) could be considered the better, more appealing, version of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. He wins his fights, does a lot, is more stylish, has more personality and character development, and is liked more by the fans, but is overshadowed by the the main character simply because it’s his show. History Backstory According to Zippy he was born in Matsubatsu Town. Zippy parents were Rippy and Crippy Danger who were notorious for being escaped convicts after committing several cases of vehicular manslaughter. Zippy grew up in what he affectionately called "the ghetto" and learned how to defend himself from his parents and the local gang members. While a child Zippy managed to raise money through his good looks and excellent attitude while operating a local business. This eventually culminated in Zippy purchasing a ticket out of "the ghetto" and into the central area of the city. Here Zippy met Betty during one of his work out sessions and she promptly attached herself to him like a confused fan-girl. Zippy mostly ignored Betty and eventually came across Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, who taught him the ancient art of Scoutkenn. In a later saga Zippy has an arc where he has to confront his deep-seated and quite well-hidden frustration at not being the main character. One would think that in the typical five-man band trope the really cool dude would be perfectly fine with playing second fiddle since Rear Admiral Fights already plays the role of the Lancer. Then again, the Scoutlings have six people so who knows what the writers were thinking. First Appearance Zippy Danger first appears in Episode 1. He starts out as Betty's friend (a rather one-sided friendship, since Zippy barely noticed her). Eventually, he meets and befriends Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, who teaches him in the art of Scoutkenn, something that he picks up almost immediately unlike most of his fellow Scoutlings. Personality Zippy Danger has a heart of gold, lungs of silver, toenails of iron, and a spleen of zinc. In other words, Zippy is a very down to earth person who can become friends with just about anyone. He is Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's best friend, and he is the only one who Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout truly respects. He is the most observant of the bunch and can usually figure things out rather quickly. However, Zippy is probably one of the most emotional characters in the series. This was first seen in Episode 21, when his ill childhood friend passed while he was away fighting against Micro-Demonic-Hell-Man. Zippy cried for half the episode But even Zippy Danger makes mistakes. In Episode 243, he accidently punched Yetti in a coma what caused Fredgar to freak out and activate his Mutators. Powers & Abilities *''Scoutkenn'' – an ancient form of martial arts which allows the user to tap into the deep-fried Power Nuggets within themselves. It is used mostly by young, pretty, athletic, vaguely-relatable teenagers. Having stupid hair sometimes helps. Zippy Danger is all of these things plus the hair, so naturally, he is one of the most powerful Scoutkenn practitioners in the show. **''Hiretsuna Sandā Ken'' – One of Zippy's earlier, weaker techniques; loosely translated, it means "Quiet Lightning Fist." In the technique, Zippy Danger balls his left hand into a punching fist, filled with crunchy power nuggets, and he whirls his right arm behind him like a propeller for extra speed. The combination of a power nugget punch with the added speed of a high school student flailing his arms usually knocks his opponents flat. However, as the show progresses, it becomes less and less effective at taking down even the least powerful Hell-Satans. After Season 4, he basically stops using it, in favor of more powerful techniques. *''Super-Smashtery-Mastery'' – An intense level of Super Smash Brothers skill only known as "cheating" or "hacking" by anyone younger than 18. Zippy Danger got this power after beating Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic's ass into the ground. Voice Actors Zippy Danger is voiced by Edwin Highbridges in the English dub, and by Yoshi Hiroshi in the original Japanese version. His French voice actor is unknown as there is no French Dub yet. Images Trivia *Zippy Danger is the only Scoutling who doesn't reliably overlook a villain's major weakness until the last second of a 70-hour fight. However, owing to this, writers have been careful to never let Zippy face a foe less powerful than himself. *Zippy Danger owns a shotel (see image). However, he never seems to use it or even carry it with him, opting instead for punching enemies and constantly wishing aloud that he had brought his shotel. **He obtained a second shotel in Season 11 (still doesn't carry it around though). *Zippy Danger is said to have a "damn fine ass" by Bananarama-Sama in Episode 603. *Zippy Danger is a homosexual in the manga and has a crush on Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, but Ultra Satan and Krunkidile decided that was inappropriate for kids so they took that out of the anime and reworked it into having a crush on his shotel. *Zippy Danger has only lost at Super Smash Brothers by the hands of Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic in Episode 67 before beating the tar out of him and gaining DMIM's Super Smash Brother Powers in Episode 68. *In the dimension of the writer's fantasies, Zippy is as powerful as Robot Jesus. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scoutlings Category:Scouts